falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Treason Through Trade Act of 543AER-
Preamble Mr. Speaker, in a time of war and sorrow, it is of utmost necessity that the entire nation remains solidary towards the achievement of the ultimate goal, victory across all fronts. This does not involve only the soldiers fighting for our liberty in foreign lands, or the common hardworking Falleen working behind the factory line, but also those Falleens who hold economic power in our nation. I believe that we all, as fellow Falleens who hold the safety of our nation as the highest priority, can agree that it is unjustifiable, unthinkable and unforgivable to take advantage of a crisis of such proportions to further one's business endeavours by conducting trade with the enemies of our nation. It should be prevented at all costs that the sacrifice of our brave soldiers is extended or completely wiped off the table due to a company's desire to increase it's profits by having an affair with the enemy. Hence, we in UKIP hereby propose an act to prevent and punish trading with our enemies during wartime. ''- The Rt. Hon. Leonard J. Summers, UKIP MP'' Treason Through Trade Act 543AER Be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty, Vinther III, by and with the advice and consent of the Imperial Senate, and Chamber of Deputies, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows: Penalty on trading with the Enemy and matters relating thereto. Section I. Description/Summary of the Act Clause 1: An Act to impose penalties for trading with the enemy, to make provision as respects the property of enemies and enemy subjects, and for purposes connected with the matters aforesaid. Section II. Provisions as to detecting of offences under this Act For the purposes of this Act, a person shall be deemed to have traded with the enemy: Clause 1: If he has had any commercial, financial or other intercourse or dealings with, or for the benefit of, an enemy, and, in particular, but without prejudice, to the generality of the foregoing section: *a) supplied any goods to or for the benefit of an enemy. Obtrained any goods from an enemy, or traded in, or carried, any goods consigned to or from an enemy or destined for or coming from enemy territory *b) paid or transmitted any money, negotiable instrument or security for money to or for the benefit of an enemy or to a place in enemy territory. *c) performed any obligation to, or discharged any obligation of, an enemy, only if said obligation was undertaken after the commencement of this Act. Clause 2: A person shall not be deemed to have traded with the enemy, thus not committing an offence under this Act, only if he has: *a) done anything under an authority given generally or specially by, or by any person authorised on the behalf of the Imperial Chancellor. *b) received payment from an enemy of a sum of money due in respect of a transaction under which all obligations on the part of the person receiving payment had been performed before the commencement of the war by reason of which the person from whom the payment was received became an enemy. Section III. Definitions related to the Act Clause 1: Subject to the provisions of this section, the expression "enemy" for the purposes of this Act refers to: *a) any State, or Sovereign of a State, at war with the Empire of Falleentium, *b) any individual resident in enemy territory, *c) any body of persons (whether corporate or not) carrying on business in any place, if and so long as the body is controlled by a person who, under this section is an enemy, *d) any body of persons incorporated in, or under the laws of, a State at war with His Imperial Majesty -- but does not include any person by reason only that he is an enemy subject. Clause 2: In this act, the term "Enemy subject" refers to: *a) an individual who, not being either a Falleen subject or a Falleen protected person, possesses the nationality of a State at war with the Empire of Falleentium, or *b) a body of persons constituted or incorporated in or under the laws of any such State. Clause 3: In this act, the term "Enemy territory" refers to any area which is under the sovereignty or occupation of a Power with whom is at war with the Empire of Falleentium. However, this does not apply toan area in the occupation of His Imperial Majesty or of a Power allied with His Imperial Majesty. Section IV. Provisions as to punishing of offences under this Act Clause 1: Any person who trades with the enemy within the meaning of this Act, shall be guilty of an offence of trading with the enemy, and shall be liable to: *a) on conviction of indictment, to penal servitude of a term not exceeding seven years or to a fine, or to both such a servitude and a fine, or-- *b) on summary conviction, to imprisonment for a term not exceeding twelve months or to a fine not exceeding 2000 Fall, or to both such imprisonment and such fine; -- and the court may in any case order that any goods or money involved with the offence which has been commited shall be forfeited. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations